TMNT: The Pumpkin Quest
by Pockydragon27
Summary: Fall is here! And Anya promised four green turtles and one rat a special Halloween treat that calls for a special orange squash. But when one can't be found will Anya sneak out without permission on a cold spooky night to search for a pie pumpkin alone? And who else is trying to nab one as well?


TMNT: The Pumpkin Quest: Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT, only the clumsy, amnesiac they meet.

The trees rustled softly as their colored leaves played a lullaby to my cold ears. The chill had come early this year, and it felt wonderful! We had just entered October, and already New York City was filled with bubbling cauldrons, candy apples, and wailing ghosts (and not the ones made of linen). My eyes were wide with excitement, and a big smile on my face.

The grocery bags I held were heavy, but lost in the splendor and color of autumn I barely felt their weight. I breathed in the crisp air letting out a contented sigh as I walked down the street towards home. "I love fall." Karl, who'd been eyeing a kid with said candy apple, glided over to float next to me.

"Especially Halloween, Anya?" "Especially Halloween."

His twelve-year-old see-through body jumped up into the air, "Yes, there will be so many kids to scare and Mikey promised to help me this year and…" I raised an eyebrow and smirked at him, "I mean, we'll make sure no purple dragons take candy from the kids trick or treating." I imagined him sweating and giggled a little. This reassured him he was off the hook, and a big smile lit up his face again, "plus, it's your birthday, and I can't wait to see what the guys get you."

My smile faltered a little as I stopped to look at my reflection in a shop window. "Yeah, my birthday." The young ghost stopped next to me, "Anya?" concern laced his voice, "Anya, what's wrong?" I stared at the girl reflected in front of me, trying to see what was hidden in the eyes that held so many secrets she herself couldn't fathom. "I just…feel like something's going to happen, it's not like it feels wrong, but it's still…strange, ah, hey!" He swirled around me trying to tickle my sides, making me giggle and almost drop the bags of food.

"Don't worry Anya, hiya! me and the guys will look after you!" He flew through the air karate chopping lampposts and street signs. It was so cute I couldn't help but giggle and got some strange looks from passersby, as they couldn't behold my ghostly protector. He came to stand by me again and for once looked seriously into my eyes,

"Just be careful okay, if anything happened to you Leo would banish me to another dimension or something, and I wouldn't get to eat your chocolate candies anymore, and…I'd really miss you." I stared at him with wide eyes for a brief moment, before taking a step towards him and wrapping my arm around him in a one-armed hug, "I'd miss you too." He smiled up at me and I smiled back.

"Now let's get going so I can make these delicious treats before Leo really does come looking for us and sends us both to alternate worlds." We both cringe at the image of an angry Leo. Karl took a peek at the groceries, "Well, do you have everything you need?" I look inside the bags with him, "Hmm…sugar, flour, eggs, milk, butter, chocolate chips, and nutmeg. Yep, that's about it, the only thing I need left is a-" "Pumpkin!" "What, oh!" I looked up to where Karl was pointing, and low and behold across the street from us was a cart filled with tons of different sized pumpkins for sale.

"Perfect, hopefully they have the kind we're looking for." I slowly crossed the street looking both ways as Karl slowly meandered through several cars looking all smug and confident. Shaking my head at him, but not able to stop smiling, I walk up to the owner of the cart and ask if I can look through the big, orange squash. He laughed heartily, and with a wave of his hand gave me free reign. I begin sorting through the various spooky spheres, but after looking through the cart for twenty minutes I reluctantly turn to Karl shrugging my shoulders, the silent signal informing him that the pumpkin I needed wasn't there.

I thanked the cart-owner and walked along trying to think up a plan. "What're you gonna do now Anya, you can't make them without a pumpkin." "I'll have to try again this evening." "Heh, there's no way Leo and the guys are going to let you walk around New York City, which you haven't been to in years, at night by yourself." I frowned while walking, as he lazily floated around me in circles.

Then I stopped altogether, and smiled as I thought up a plan that might just work. Karl stopped in midair and a worried expression moved across his features. "Oh no, no, don't even think about it! Leo would kill me if he found you wandering the streets alone at night!" "Karl, you're already dead." "He'd just resurrect me and kill me again, and then send my soul into an eternal vortex!"

"Shhh, he won't find out, I'll be careful, they won't even know I'm gone." "Uh, Anya, their _Ninjas_, they don't _see_ you, they _sense_ you, and I'm pretty sure _He'll_ know when you're gone!" "I'll go when their asleep, no one will know, and then I'll have the pumpkin by morning and start baking then." Karl frowned at me with uncertainty written on his face.

"I'll be fine, I'll just stay out long enough to grab a pumpkin and be back before dawn, what's the worst that can happen?"

I resumed walking down the street trying to work on my plan of action without dropping the milk. Karl shook his head with an exasperated smile lighting his features, "knowing you, Miss Trouble-magnet, anything."

P.S. I love reviews and criticism! they let me know what I'm doing right or wrong because this is only my second fanfiction. So do not be afraid to leave me comments and ideas.


End file.
